A Past Revisited
by Red-Eyed Ryuu
Summary: Yami wants to find out about his past and Yugi tries to help him. But then, one day, Yugi was sent back in time, along with Yami, to anicent Egypt! Who brought them back in time? And what will they find out about the past? Replaced Chap3 AN, 2 new chaps
1. The Calm before the Storm

A Past Revisited  
  
Me: hello! ^-^ An welcome to my second story...an I am still working on 'Twisted Reality' but I'm just not in the mood to work on it right now ^^; sorry ppl...I can't help when I'm inspired or not.  
  
Yami: I'm still stuck with her, but it isn't as bad...  
  
Me: No, it's not; I'm usually hyper when I write but I'm not at the moment. Gemini and I are working on chapter 5 of 'Twisted Reality', but it still might be a while.  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Authoress Notes: I've actually been working on this fic for a while, but I've never posted it. Thanks to Shoushi Kuro I've got the guts to put it up. I hope you all enjoy my story. I'd like to thank Princess Ria for inspiring me to write this fic, she gave me the idea in her story, "When the Pyramids Where Still Young" I got the Dark Magician Girl and Kuriboh idea from her also, but I didn't steal it! I tried my best to make it as little alike as possible!  
  
Me: well...with that said, one more thing to say and we're onto the story-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I never have and never will -.- This fact saddens me...anyway, on with the fic! To da loo!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The dark magician was in the shadow realm practicing on a few of his spells when the dark Magician girl came in wondering what he was up to. The young magician was right about to reach the older an much wiser spellcaster when she suddenly found herself falling, she'd tripped on the sleeping Kuriboh which had lied in front of her just moments before. Unfortunately for the Dark Magician, she came crashing down upon him, he didn't seem to happy about this sudden occurrence might I add...  
  
"Uhh...oops, I'm sorry Dark. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" The Dark Magician said whilst getting off of Dark and picking up Kuriboh. "It's okay, just watch where you're going next time okay?" replied Dark while he got up off the ground, brushing him self off.  
  
"Yeah...but anyway, I came to see what you where doing Dark. Care to fill me in?" Asked the Dark Magician Girl with an innocent smile and voice to match.  
  
"Oh I was just practicing on a time spell." As Dark said this he had went over to some sort of a spell book which sat on a pedestal. He began flipping through a couple of pages and stopped on a specific spell.  
  
"Really? Can I help?!? Please? Please? PLEASE?!?" The blonde spellcaster was obviously eager to try and learn whatever the Dark Magician was doing. Sighing, Dark and replied to her, "You can, just don't get in the way. I'm trying something new." This new information only perked the Dark Magician Girl's curiosity.  
  
"Oh really? What is it then?!?" She asked jumping up and down a little. The Dark Magician thought it might not be the best thing to tell her, but he decided it wouldn't hurt to just tell her...would it? "I'm experimenting with a time spell...it's a bit dangerous, if used incorrectly," the last bit was said with a lot of seriousness (A/N: wow, it's spelt right.....I didn't know that was a word ^^; I still don't think it is tho...) in his voice.  
  
"How so?" "Well this spell can be used to send something into the past, but if you don't identify specifically what you want to send then you may end up sending yourself or something very close to you to the specific time previously chosen," he took a brief pause and the continued "but the return spell for this is very, very complicated to perform...if not impossible..." finished Dark very seriously "Oh" was all the blonde could manage to get out of her mouth. 'Sounds interesting, but I wonder what's so hard about the return spell...'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Mean while...at the Turtle Game Shop, Yugi Mutou and Joey Wheeler where watching T.V. Joey, as always, was pigging out on Yugi's food.  
  
"Hey...Yug'...what's....up....bud?" Joey asked between bites. "Huh? What do you mean Joey?" "Well....you don't seem.....to be fully here. You just keep spacing out." Joey had been worried about Yugi for around a week now. Yugi had been acting a bit distant from everyone, he wasn't talking to his friends as much. Yugi's new behavior had begun to worry all his friends, Joey especially .  
  
"Oh, sorry Joey. I didn't mean to worry you" said Yugi rubbing the back of his neck and smiling sweetly. "Aww...it's s'okay bud. But are ya' gonna tell me what's buggin' ya' then?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing to worry about Joey, Yami was just talking about how much he wants to remember his past."  
  
"Is that all he talks about now?"  
  
"Pretty much...it kinda gets annoying now." Sighed Yugi  
  
"Yeah, dat's gotta' be tough."  
  
"Well not that tough."  
  
In truth, Yugi really wanted to help Yami. He was tried to find a way to help, but he soon started to feel useless. 'Why do I even try?'  
  
"Yo Yug'! Snap out of it!!" Joey was shaking Yugi, trying to get him to snap out of his trance like state. "WHAT!?!" snapped Yugi. "Yugi...are you sure you're alright??" Joey knew he was over reacting, but he couldn't help it. Yugi was like a brother to him, he couldn't bear it if something bad happened to Yugi.  
  
-Back to the Shadow Realm-  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Dark had taken a break from his spell practices in order to rest for a while. He had already tried the time spell a few time, he had sent some interesting things into the past. Example, the first time he tried the spell he had sent back an oddly shaped rock. The second time he sent a pair of golden statues which looked much like cobras twisting around each other.  
  
The Dark Magician Girl was so excited when she witnessed Dark perform the spell. She wanted to try it for her self, she wanted to try and see if she could perform such a complicated spell without anyone's help. She wanted to prove something to her mentor, she knew he didn't always take her seriously. If she could only perform the spell perfectly maybe she could prove to the Dark Magician that she had what it takes to become one of the greatest woman spellcasters!  
  
Dark Magician Girl gathered all the necessary ingredients. She thought she had everything Needed to be able to perform the spell, she had already chosen on sending something back to the Shadow Realm Era and picture what might happen, she giggled at some of her thoughts. She had only forgotten one very important thing, she hadn't chosen what she wanted to send back.  
  
She had finished the spell and when nothing happened she didn't bother to try again, thinking she had failed miserably.  
  
"Oh this sucks! I could have sworn I did everything right!" the young magician sighed, "Well, I guess I made some kinda mistake...oh well. As long as Dark doesn't figure out about me trying out this spell. He'd have my head for wasting those ingredients..."  
  
The Dark Magician Girl left the small dungeon like chamber to go find something better tp do. Little did she know that her spell did work...just not the way she intended it to.  
  
-Back to Domino-  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Yugi and Joey had just left the game shop, and where currently on their way to the arcade. They where planning on meeting the 'gang' there.  
  
"Hey Yug' dat was some a' da best food I ever had!" Joey patted his stomach and gave out a 'little' burp. "Well you eat almost everything in the house. You're lucky Grandpa isn't here, or he'd have freaked, kicked you out, and tell me to go out an replace all the food you ate."(A/N: Yugi's Grandpa is out on a dig for a while and Joey's staying with Yugi for the time he's gone.)  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, I've gotten enough lectures from Yami about my eating habits."  
  
"So Yug', are yeah gonna ask Tea out to the up coming dance?" asked Joey poking Yugi on the head and smiling in a stupid kinda way.  
  
"What!?! Joey, why would you..." Yugi didn't get to finish his statement for he suddenly felt as if his body where being pulled backwards.  
  
/YAMI!!!/ yelled Yugi through their mind link...  
  
//What is it Yugi?!?//  
  
/Yami! Something's happening! I was just talking to Joey and now all of a sudden I'm having a sensation of being pulled backwards!!/ Right after Yugi said those words the sensation he had been feeling suddenly stopped...  
  
Yugi had his eyes closed and was still talking to Yami via mind link. Yugi opened his eye to receive quite a shock. What Yugi saw, left him dumbstruck an a bit confused.  
  
/Ya.....Yami?/  
  
//Yes Yugi, What is it you see?//  
  
/Yami...I think I know where we are.../  
  
//Oh really? And that'd be???//  
  
/I think we're in...Ancient Egypt!/  
  
//Yugi, quit joking! How would you even know we where in ANCIENT Egypt!?//  
  
/'Cause Yami...I'm looking at you...or your past self.../  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Me: That's a rap  
  
Yami: Well this isn't as bad as your other fic......  
  
Me: Why thank you Yami ^-^ You're so-  
  
Yami: It's even worse!  
  
Me: MEAN!!! *grabs a mallet an hit's Yami over the head*  
  
Yami: X-X  
  
Me: Serves you right Yami! Anyway, If you want me to continue this I'll be more then hapy too, but I'll need 3 reviews an I'll put chapter 2 up! ^-^  
  
Yami: *rubbing the huge bump on his head* .0 yeah...just review...  
  
Me: ^-^ ja'ne ppl!  
  
Yami: yeah...bai! 


	2. Awakening to Ancient Egypt

A Past Revisited: Chapter Two  
  
Me: ^-^ okay...so I lied...I'm still into this story so I'm posting this chapter right now ^-^ (I had 2 reviews at the time this was written)  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Me: Wow! Yami isn't bad mouthing me ^-^  
  
Yami: ....  
  
Me: ...*pokes Yami with a stick* ....I think he's dead....N E way, ^-^ here's chapter two, right after the disclaimer tho...*continues to poke Yami with the stick*  
  
Disclaimer: Shall I ever own Yu-Gi-Oh!,? I can in my dreams ^-^.......'cept I'm not dreaming at the moment so I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! -.-  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
Pharaoh Yami was at a meeting with his advisors and his High Priest Seiot. About halfway into the meeting a bright light had appeared in the middle of the room. Pharaoh Yami, along with his with everyone else in the room had to shield their eyes from the light.  
  
When the young pharaoh had opened his eyes he saw the weirdest thing. Standing there before him was a child in the strangest clothing he'd ever seen, but the clothing wasn't what perplexed Yami the most. It was that the child looked almost exactly like him! He also noticed that the young boy was also looking, or rather staring straight at him, as if he knew Yami himself personally.  
  
"Ya...Yam...Yami!?!" the child asked, seemingly unsure of himself. "Yes, and that's Pharaoh Yami to you, and who are you child?" Pharaoh Yami asked the small look-like, he was a bit suspicious about him, why he didn't know, he just was. "CHILD!?!?! I'M NOT A CHILD!! I'M FIFTEEN!! Pft...just 'cuz I'm a bit short for my age doesn't mean I'm automatically labeled as a child." Yugi crossed his arms and turned away from the young Pharaoh, he was upset to put it bluntly. Why did everyone have to automatically assume he was 8 or something? Sure he was short, but sheesh, it's not like he's the only short person in the world.  
  
Yugi looked around his surrounding and found about 9 other people in the room. Then Yugi's eyes landed on someone he least expected to see..."KAIBA!?!?! Great....just great"  
  
Seiot was surprised by this, who was this Kaiba? Seiot looked at the 'child'? Seiot took a closer look at the boy in front of him; it was then that he noticed something golden around the boys' neck.  
  
"My name's Seiot, and what the hell are you doing with THAT!?" Seiot pointed to the millennium puzzle around Yugi's neck. Pharaoh Yami noticed the golden puzzle around Yugi's neck at this point also, he also noticed the puzzle was on a thick chain. Pharaoh Yami's suspicions about this kid where growing by the minute now.  
  
"What? It's my puzzle, and don't you dare lay a finger on it!" After everything Yugi had gone though wit the millennium puzzle and all the other millennium items Yugi wouldn't let anyone but his friends, Grandpa, and Yami tough the puzzle.  
  
Seiot was surprised by Yugi's actions towards 'his' puzzle, and so was Pharaoh Yami.  
  
"What are you talking about "your puzzle" boy? Only the Pharaoh himself is permitted to wear it, how dare you steal it from him!" Seiot was practically yelling at Yugi...and Yugi wasn't going to take it so lightly. "I didn't steal it!! This is mine! I put this puzzle together myself!" Yugi moved his hands to his puzzle, he was clutching the puzzle as if it was his life. (A/N: Which we know basically is ^-^) "Don't lie to..." The pharaoh interrupted Seiot before he could finish.  
  
"Seiot...I don't think he's lying..." Seiot was enraged, how could Yami take sides with this...this...this CHILD!?!? Some one who just pops out of thin air just can't be trusted!  
  
"Pharaoh Yami!! How can you believe him!? he has stolen your millennium puzzle!" He was just so perplexed, why would the pharaoh ever doubt his judgment, he was the high priest! He was supposed to help keep the ruling pharaoh safe...  
  
"Seiot, I'm wearing my puzzle...." Seiot was surprised, if Yami was wearing his puzzle...then what was Yugi wearing?  
  
//Yugi, what's going on?//asked Yami, Yugi almost jumped backwards. He had forgotten about Yami almost completely.  
  
/Yami, I tink your past self and Kaiba's past self are getting suspicious of me.../ /They saw my puzzle and Pharaoh Yami's still wearing his. So there's a bit of a problem...and the pharaohs advisors-I think that's who they are-just sit there saying nothing...they're just staring at me...it's creepy!!/  
  
//Yugi maybe we should tell them about who we really are...where we're from. You know what I'm saying?//  
  
/but Yami.../  
  
/what if they don't take me seriously?/  
  
//Then I'll just have to convince them, won't I?//  
  
/*sigh* alright Yami...you win... But I'm only going to tell your past self at the moment okay?/  
  
//Deal//  
  
/Okay/  
  
Seiot and Pharaoh Yami were bickering about their strange visitor-almost forgetting about him-when Yugi came out of his trance-like state caused by talking to Yami. He spoke up, which finally got Seiot and Pharaoh Yami to stop their bickering an look straight at him.  
  
"Excuse me...I...I have something I need to tell you..." Yugi said, trying his best to indicate he was talking to the pharaoh, but he unfortunately failed at that... "Oh really? And what would that something be?" asked Seiot with a hint of anger in his voice. "Um...could I talk with Yami...alone? Please?" Yugi pleaded.  
  
"What you have to say to the pharaoh, you have to say in front of me!" Pharaoh Yami didn't understand why Seiot was acting so enraged. Seiot didn't usually act of pissed. "Seiot it's alright, you and my advisors are excused." Seiot just mumbled a few choice words and left. Not soon after all of Pharaoh Yami's advisors also left.  
  
"Okay..." Yugi interrupted the pharaoh, "Yugi" "Yugi, what is it you wish to discus with me that was so important that only I could hear?" Pharaoh Yami asked in a business type of voice, which intimidated Yugi a bit...  
  
Yugi was a little nervous about how he was going to explain everything to Yami. Yugi looked up and his soft innocent amethysts eyes meeting with the pharaohs cold hard crimson ones. "Um...uh how to explain this..." Yugi pondered out loud.  
  
The teen pharaoh was getting annoyed...he had other things to do then listen to this. "Spit it out already!" Yami snapped at Yugi, who in turn shivered under the loud voice. "Well...Yami...as I told you my name is Yugi, Yugi Mutou...I'm from Domino City Japan, and I WAS walking to the arcade with my friend Joey before I came here...and this" Yugi lifted the millennium puzzle off of his chest. "is the Millennium puzzle, I put it together roughly a year ago. And um I'm also from the future...2003 to be exact, or you could also say around 5,000 years from now." Yugi paused to let this all soak into the pharaoh's head. "Uhh...I don't really know how to explain this next part though." Yugi began to shake a bit.  
  
//Yugi let me handle this, I'll go into a temporary body//  
  
/but Yami/ it was too late, Yami had already begun to appear next to Yugi.  
  
"Yami!!" yelled Yugi. The young pharaoh wasn't expecting this. Someone who looked EXACTLY like him just appeared out of nowhere, and why had Yugi called him Yami? That was his own name.  
  
"Yami!? Why couldn't you wait?!" Yugi was just a bit upset about Yami's actions, all thought he knew Yami was just trying to help and make things easier.  
  
"Sorry Yugi, but if we want to get back home then being subtle isn't the best was to get back home."  
  
"Excuse me, but I would LOVE an explanation about this!!" To say the pharaoh was mad right now it an understatement, Pharaoh Yami was pissed. First some child appears who looks some what like him, wearing the Millennium puzzle and claiming to be from the future. Then to top it all off, a person who looks exactly like him appears out of nowhere also having the same name as he himself. Yami looked at Yugi, and Yugi looked at Yami.  
  
/Should we tell him everything?/  
  
//It would be in our best interest...just we can't let anyone else find out about what we say. Especially Seiot, you remember the tablets Isis showed us before Battle City started.//  
  
/Yeeeah...okay you go ahead and tell him then Yami./  
  
//okay//  
  
Yami took a deep breath and began to explain everything to the young pharaoh standing in front of him. Yugi along with Yami thought it was going pretty good, the only problem was someone else was listening into the conversation also, someone who shouldn't have heard what was being said...........  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
Me: ^-^ Well that's it for now, and since I started typing this when I had two reviews a shall do the reviewer responses down here ^-^ OH! And Yami isn't dead, it seems Yugi slipped a little something into his coffee this morning ^-^;;; Yami may have a few sore spots when he wakes up, but at least he'll wake up ^______^  
  
Yami: ........  
  
Me: okay here we go...  
  
Yugiohfan2002- thankx so much ^-^ an congrats, you're the first person to review my story ^-^  
  
Takuya- Thankies ^-^ an I'll continue as long as my brain works, ppl like the story, and as long as my imagination continues to imagine ^-^  
  
Shoushi Kuro- yeah I know I had to put this up ^_^ an thanks for all the help  
  
YamiKaiba123- hm...I have to think about it first....okay I've thought ^-^ you can, but I was wondering if you have Yahoo, or msn messenger, if so let me know an we could chat about this! ^.~  
  
Koishii Tenshi- Thanks ^-^ an I'm glad you liked her action in it ^-^ I really appreciate all your help!!! ^.^ You get a cookie and a gift basket for it ^-^  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa- that was the update up there ^-^ and thanks for reviewing ^-^  
  
Me: An that's all for the review responses ^-^ I'm so happy to get reviews so plz drop 'em by when your done reading ^-^  
  
Yami: I was surprised you even got more then 3 reviews, that was something unexpected  
  
Me: ^.^ YAMI!! YOUR AWAKE!! ^______________^ ...hey wait! THAT WAS MEAN!! *whacks Yami with the mallet of doom again* anyway, 3 reviews to get chapter 3!  
  
Yami: .0 *rubbing the bump on his head* you're an evil, evil child!  
  
Me: Yeah I know I'm evil! But anyway, a little note to anyone and everyone, I'll be leaving for the baseball game in Seattle Wednesday morning so I might not update chapter 3 or 4 till I get back. Well that's if for me ^-^ Ja'ne! ^.~  
  
Yami: *still rubbing the bump on his head* yeah, whatever, see ya later everyone... 


	3. Are we sure he's okay?

A Past Revisited: Chapter 3  
  
Okay then! Here's a little scene I got for all ya people who still want the Dark Magician Girl, and Dark Magician to be in this story! ^-^  
  
Yami: Oh joyous day  
  
Shush Yami! Anyway  
  
Disclaimer: Look forward, or backwards to other chapters and you'll see....  
  
Well, onto chapter 3!!!!  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*The Shadow Realm*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
The Dark Magician Girl had been wandering around, looking for something to do for a while now. She'd been walking alone for a while, seeing as how Kuriboh left a while after she tried out the spell.  
  
She'd asked the other monsters if they needed help with anything, but they didn't. Simply stating, she was bored stiff! Who knew living in the shadow realm could be this boring at times. Sure there'd be the occasional fight between random monsters who would, for no reason in particular, pick a fight. But today, today NOTHING was going on!  
  
Sighing, the Dark Magician Girl sat down on a bench near her. " I really hope Dark doesn't find out what I did...I'd so lose my head... I hope he doesn't notice if a few of his potion ingredients are missing." As the Dark Magician Girl was about to get up from her seat, she suddenly felt something brush against her leg, thus causing her to shiver.  
  
"Whoa!? What in the name of Ra was that?!" As she bent over the side of the bench, she was expecting to see an unwanted visitor, a monster that had sneaked it's way into the palace like structure perhaps, but that wasn't the case. "KURIBOH! Don't do that again! You scared my half to death! Sheesh"  
  
The cute ball of chocolate brown fur, green-clawed paws, and giant puppy dog eyes emerged out from the darkness of the bottom of the bench like seat. He looked up at he Dark Magician Girl with his wide-eyes and commenced to look down at the ground, felling bad about scaring her.  
  
"Aww, I'm sorry Kuri, I didn't mean to yell at you! I'm just a bit stressed at the moment. Oh, and sorry about tripping over you earlier." She apologized to the fur ball. "It's okay, really it is" She got off of the bench, bent down and gathered up Kuriboh in her arms. He seemed to like this, for he began to brighten up, and get somewhat excitable.  
  
"So, what were you hiding from this time Kuri?" inquired the Dark Magician Girl. Kuriboh seemed to think for a bit, as if having trouble remembering that himself. Then he perked up and lifted a clawed paw to the Dark Magician Girl's left. She turned and looked down the hall towards where the fuzzy mess of hair was pointing, when she saw it for herself. "Uh- oh..." was all that came out her mouth as the Dark Magician drew closer to her and Kuriboh.  
  
Kuriboh whimpered; which was odd. He had never whimpered like this, and what made it odder yet, was that Kuriboh seemed to whimper harder with each step Dark took towards them. " Are you okay Kuri? Something must be wrong... Maybe you're not felling well Kuri..." the Dark Magician Girl looked to her left again, and was surprised to see that Dark was right next to her.  
  
It was strange, usually she'd feel warm, comforted, and safe next to him, but at the moment, all she felt was a coldness radiating off of him. 'Strange...maybe he's been having some trouble today...' she thought trying to explain the oddity of the moment. "Um...hey there Dark! Are you feeling okay?" she asked a bit worried.  
  
Dark looked deeply into her eyes, which made her shiver a bit, then spoke out. "Yes, I'm fine, why are you asking?" He seemed to be suspicious or her actions, why would she ask him such an odd question, he felt fine, so of course he was fine...right?  
  
Kuriboh began to snuggle into her arms, as if trying to avoid eye contact with Dark. "Oh, no reason. I was just curious... Say, Dark, you wouldn't happen to know if anything's wrong with Kuriboh, would you? He's been acting strange lately." Okay, this was getting too weird for her, maybe she did something wrong, and Dark found out she had messed around with his stuff. But that wouldn't explain why Kuriboh was scared of him.  
  
Dark's eyes seemed to furrow in confusion, and thought, " I don't know, maybe he ate something, or did something he wasn't supposed. You know how he is." Dark tried his best to explain.  
  
'Hmm...okay...So Dark's aura feels odd...but maybe it's just my imagination... He's acting normal, aside from that glarish look he gave me earlier.' Thought the Dark Magician girl as she contemplated what was going on. "Yeah, we all do, so...what're you up to Dark?"  
  
He sighed, as if something was weighing him down, both physically and mentally. "Nothing at he moment really, I was planning on retiring for the rest of the day, but I'm not that sure..." Come to think of it, Dark did look somewhat tired when she took a close look at him.  
  
"Oh come on, you do look tired, maybe you should head to your chambers now." Suggested the Dark Magician Girl, still holding a squeamish Kuriboh in her arms. Dark seemed to think about this for a minute or two before he nodes and waved her off. And he continued towards his chamber.  
  
"Wow...I think he's over working himself, Kuri! Would you settle down now?!" She yelled somewhat annoyed at Kuriboh's actions. "I think you're just tired too, maybe you should go with Dark and take a rest with him." she suggested to Kuriboh, although he didn't seem to like the idea of being with Dark at he moment.  
  
"Oh come on! You know there's nothing wrong with him! Just go follow him, and see if he isn't to upset, and he might let you rest in his room." The Dark Magician Girl set him down and began to walk away, leaving Kuriboh alone this time. He didn't seem to mind that much, so he began to run after the Dark Magician. Maybe he was just over reacting, but he kept getting weird vibes from Dark, and Kuriboh was pretty sure that Dark Magician Girl had felt them too. Oh well, he'd figure it out later, right now he really did like the idea of a nice long snooze.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Okay then! There's that! ^-^ Hope you all enjoyed it! And if ya' haven't noticed, There're some interesting things going no in the shadow realm now too! I BLAME IT ON DA DARK MAGICIAN GIRL! O.O ^-^ Tee hee  
  
Yami: o-o What have you done to the Dark Magician!? What is wrong with him?! Why're the Kuriboh and Dark Magician Girl getting weird vibes from him?! WHAT'S GOING ON!?!  
  
o-o'' Sheesh Yami, calm down, I'll try my best to answer those questions later on! ^-^ Right now, it's the reader's turn to do their part of the job! ^-^ REVIEW! ^_^ Yeppies! But I gotta go! I'll see ya'll later! Ja'ne!  
  
Yami: *grumbling* I'll make you pay if you did anything to the Dark Magician ¬_¬  
  
Yami cool it already and say good-bye!  
  
Yami: Fine, Good-bye. Happy now?  
  
Actually, yes, yes I am! ^-^ Well, Ta' Ta'! 


	4. A New Visiter

A Past Revisited: Chapter 4  
  
OO OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT'S TAKEN ME!!! *Goes on a rant of how sorry she is*  
  
Yami: Shut up already you annoying little child ¬_¬  
  
*Stops ranting suddenly*Agh! I am not little! But ANYWAY!! As I was saying! I'm so incredibly sorry! You can hurt me if you want ^^ heh, heh...  
  
Yami: OH!! I volunteer to hurt her for all you people!!! *smirks*  
  
Oo I'm scared...*hides in a corner, like it'll do any good...* But! I'm updating right now!! ^^;;; Hehehe...  
  
Yami: So? It's been like what? Four or so months?!?  
  
O.O YAMI! SHUUUUSH! They might not know that! So don't tell 'em!! But anyway! I've looked at your pplz reviews, and it's been decided that Ryou, Bakura, and Seto Kaiba'll be dropping into the story ^ -^ And I'll think up some more little scenes for the DMG and the DM ^-^  
  
Yami: -_-'' You idiot....oh well... you'd had better hurry up or you'll be getting really bruised really fast.  
  
._. You're RIGHT! I must hurry! I'm going to skip the reviewer responses this time ^^;; heh heh. Sorry, But I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear anymore of my ranting, so off to the disclaimer, and then the long awaited update ^^ tee hee....  
  
Yami: SHUT UP AND TYPE THE RA DAMNED STORY ALREADY!!!!!  
  
o-o alright! Alright! Sheesh, someone's pmsing over here....  
  
Yami: ¬_¬ I herd that you know  
  
O.O Heh heh ^-^; okay, okay! To disclaimer land! ^___________^  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I think it has been said before, but just for the heck of it, I shall say it once more! Tsuki Koumori does NOT own any of the Yu-Gi- Oh characters that appear in this story. Although, she does in fact own any minor characters she'll inevitably end up throwing into the story, unless mentioned other wise.....well...I think my job, for the moment, is done! Yay! SEE YA! ^_^ *Runs out the door*  
  
....Right...well...onto the STORY!! ^_^  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Present Time - Domino City  
  
Joey had finally noticed Yugi was gone and started to freak. "SHIT!! Where'd ya go Yug'!?! This isn't the best tome to be playing jokes!!" Joey's voice held panic, and worry, he couldn't understand what happened to Yugi, one minute he was here, the next, POOF! He's gone... "Get out now Yug'! You're creepin' me out!!" When he got no reply he ran to the arcade to tell everyone Yugi had gone missing...Hopefully one of them had seem him...  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*Back to Ancient Egypt*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Pharaoh Yami was shocked by everything the child and 'spirit' had said.  
  
"So...what you are saying...does that mean," Pharaoh Yami walked over to Yami. "That I'm you...in the future?" Yami nodded, indicating that the young pharaoh was correct.  
  
"...Mmm...Yami? What about Joey and Triston, Tea , and Ryou? Wouldn't they over react about me suddenly disappearing?" Yugi asked, a bit worried how drastically his friends would, or could act. "I don't know Yugi..." Replied Yami.  
  
"I mean Joey was bombing me with questions a few minutes before and after we left the game shop..." Yugi spoke somewhat fast, though Yami interrupted him, "Yugi! Just relax!"  
  
He sighed and asked Yami if he would take over so he could have some time alone to think in his soul room; Yami of course gladly accepted. There was a flash of bright goldish-white light and Yami's spirit like form was gone, as he was now in control of Yugi's body.  
  
Pharaoh Yami opened his eyes and was now looking at his exact double where his little look-alike once stood. "Ooooooooookay?" Pharaoh Yami was more then confused then surprised about this sudden change.  
  
"Sorry, Yugi just wanted to think about a couple of things that were beginning to bother him. And before you ask, I just took control of his body, he is in his soul room right now. Sorry, I forgot to mention I could 'posses' his body. Though I can also form a body of my own" The pharaoh took all this in very carefully, and simply replied with a simple, "Oh..."  
  
Seiot, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation, found all of this very interesting. Though he also found that this could interfere with his plans. On the other hand, from what he had heard from the squirt and Yami's 'future self' he would have failed in his attempts to gain control as the pharaoh anyway. 'Maybe I can use this sudden turn of events towards my favor...' thought Seiot with a mischievous grin.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Later that day, Pharaoh Yami along with Yami, who had taken on a body of his own, were walking around the palace grounds. Yugi had stayed in the pharaoh's chambers so he could get a little more rest. The young pharaoh, and Yami had stopped in a small garden like area of the palace where they sat down for a bit.  
  
A few minutes had passed in silence when a light appeared in front of the two suddenly. They shielded their eyes and who they saw was none other then the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba himself. Although when Pharaoh Yami saw him, he immediately thought that Kaiba was Seiot. Yami on the other hand recognized the trench coat and knew right then and there, it was Kaiba. Speaking on Kaiba...he was pretty shocked when he noticed he was no longer in his office working on his laptop and watching Mokuba on the couch playing a video game of some sort.  
  
He looked around and his eyes meet with Yami's intense crimson ones. Kaiba automatically became pissed and wanted to know what the hell was going on. "Yami!? Where the hell am I? And where's Yugi...and why in the name of god are there two of you?!? One's enough!!" Shouted Kaiba. The Pharaoh looked confused though he said nothing. "Hey Kaiba." Yami replied flatly.  
  
So this was the 'Kaiba' Yugi spoke of when he first appeared and saw Seiot. No wonder Yugi had thought Seiot was Kaiba; they looked a lot alike and their attitudes were quite the same...  
  
"Kaiba? Is that you?" asked a voice that made everyone's head turn to see Yugi standing at the entrance of the garden...thingy...yeah...  
  
"Yugi what is going on and where the hell am I?" Kaiba asked Yugi. He seemed a little more polite towards Yugi, then he was towards Yami, emphasis on little.  
  
"Kaiba, you're in ancient Egypt. And there're two Yami's cuz one's the Pharaoh Yami of the past, or this time I guess you could say." Explained Yugi the best he could, considering that it was Kaiba, being thick headed logical guy he was he wouldn't believe Yugi anyway.  
  
Though, unnoticed by Yugi, Yami, the Pharaoh, or Kaiba, someone had been watching. In a darkened corner of the garden, not to far from Yugi, a shadow emerged with a new plan to gain the role of Pharaoh and take what he wanted. He smirked, and slipped out of the garden, still unnoticed by anyone.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
O-O Um...SORRY! I'm sorry for the cliffy and the long LOOOOOOONG wait!!  
  
Yami: Hah! I won't be surprised if you don't wake up in the morning  
  
That's not funny Yami! So shut up!  
  
Yami: ¬.¬ Bitch  
  
¬_¬ *Takes out the Mallet of Doom* I herd that smart mouth  
  
Yami: O-o Um... sorry...  
  
Like you should be, but anyway, I'll seriously post up the next chapter in about a week or so, or if I'm in the mood for it, I might even post he next chapter up sooner! But I'm absolutely, positively, 100% sorry for the looooooong wait! I'll have Ryou show up later on, and things are already starting to get interesting ^-^;  
  
Yami: You do know you ramble right?  
  
¬_¬ *holds the mallet of Doom up threateningly* What was that you said Yami?  
  
Yami: O-O NOTHING!  
  
I thought so! So as I was saying, please drop me a review. And I'll get back to all of ya' later! ^-^  
  
Yami: *mumbling incoherent things under his breath*  
  
....Right...But, I'm gonna shut up and let you all do whatever it is you were, or are going to do! So I'll see ya'll later! TA' TA'!!  
  
Yami: Whatever...but in case any of you have forgotten, I'll punish her for you, for how slow she was at updating!! =D  
  
-.- You just want to see me suffer....  
  
Yami: Yep! Well, I guess that's all that needs to be said, do go ahead and end this already!  
  
-_-'' I was but you interrupted me! But anyway, I gotta go peeps! See ya later and I promise the next chapter won't take so long!! Ja'ne!! ^.~ 


	5. Surpize?

A Past Revisited: Chapter 5  
  
Hey there! I'm back! And I'm happy to say this chapter isn't as short as the last one! And because I don't want you all to be kept from reading! The disclaimer and the story! ^-^  
  
Yami: *sleeping*  
  
^-^ What a cutie he is when he's sleeping! But Yugi's still better ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Tsuki Koumori has no owner ship over any of the characters in this story thus far; she only owns the plot and that....yeah, well read on people!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Joey had gotten a hold of Tea and Triston, but he couldn't seem to find d Ryou. He'd asked Ryou's father if he had knew where he was, but his father had told Joey that Ryou left for the arcade around two or three hours ago.  
  
Joey had thanked him and began to head back to the game shop where Tea and Triston were waiting for any word about Ryou. He was about halfway to the game shop when he was taken by surprise and knocked over by some kid. Joey had picked himself up and was about to tell the kid off. When he saw who it was.  
  
"Mokuba? .....What are you doing running around on the streets? Shouldn't you be with Kaiba?" Joey asked, scratching his head, somewhat confused.  
  
"That's just it Joey!! I WAS with Seto! One minute he was there working on his laptop, and then the next minute he's gone!!" Mokuba seemed to be in a panic.  
  
Joey took some time and began to think about things a bit closer, first Yugi disappears, then Ryou doesn't show up at the arcade, and finally, Seto Kaiba mysteriously vanishes. He was beginning to see some sort of pattern.  
  
He apologized to Mokuba and started to head back towards the game shop. Though, Mokuba didn't head back to his mansion, he felt that Joey knew something about Seto disappearing, so he followed after Joey to the game shop.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*Back to Ancient Egypt*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kaiba was having a hard time believing what Yugi had tried explaining earlier about some how going back in time and all that. He was set on the fact that he had fallen asleep at his desk, and this was all just some whacked-out dream or what not. Well...that was until Yami felt he needed to knock some since into the CEO, literally. So, simply put, Yami decked Kaiba.  
  
Rubbing his now sore jaw, Kaiba got up off of the ground after Yami had punched him and commenced to glare; Yugi on the other hand just sweat dropped. 'Oh boy...they're acting 'very' mature....' Yugi thought as he sighed. "Yami, could you and Kaiba possibly knock it off?" Yugi asked, somewhat timidly. Yami, not wanting to upset Yugi, sighed and walked away from Kaiba and to Yugi. "Thanks Yami" Yugi smiled warmly towards him.  
  
Pharaoh Yami gave the trio an odd look before he spoke up, "Well....this is surely an unexpected turn of events...but never mind that. If you three would like, you may come join me for lunch" Pharaoh Yami offered the three teenagers.  
  
Kaiba was a bit more hesitant then Yami and Yugi, he didn't trust this so called 'Pharaoh'. He would wait a while; he needed time to think about all of this. Though, as Kaiba was hesitant, Yugi was more then ready to accept the invitation from his other's past self.  
  
"Sure! If it isn't too much trouble for you that is." Yugi's cheeks reddened as he noticed how improper he was acting towards the young pharaoh. "Um....sorry," Yugi sweat dropped, "I'm being disrespectful aren't I?" he bowed his head in somewhat of an apology and also out of embarrassment.  
  
Pharaoh Yami chuckled, "Oh Yugi, it is quite alright." Assured the pharaoh. "Just don't let my advisors hear you talking that way around me. They have been very strict since my parents were assassinated and left to live with the gods...." He became quiet, trying to avoid the subject of his parents.  
  
Kaiba huffed; he didn't have time for this! He needed to find the most logical explanation for this and how the hell he was going to get back to the present! "Well as fun as this is, I have more important things to think about." Kaiba announced as he began to walk over to a distant corner of the garden, away from the two Yami's and Yugi.  
  
"Kai-" Yugi tried to call Kaiba and tell him not to leave, but Yami cut him off. "Yugi, let him be alone right now. You know how stubborn he can be at times like this." He told Yugi, trying his best to explain, 'The mind of Seto Kaiba'.  
  
Yugi sighed; "All right Yami.....so then what are we going to do now?" questioned Yugi. Though Yami was about to give him an answer, his past counter part was the one to answer. "Come! We can go have lunch now, or are you two no longer up to it?" The young pharaoh inquired.  
  
Yugi nodded and thanked Pharaoh Yami for his hospitality. Though Yami knew he had no actually need to eat, he also accepted the offer of lunch, Kaiba on the other and was still somewhere in the garden, more then likely brooding over who knows what at the moment.  
  
*~*~*~*In the dinning hall Yugi, Yami, Seiot, and Pharaoh Yami are sitting at an end of a luxurious gold and wooded banquet table. It was brilliantly and beatifically carved with cushioned seats to match, just as beautiful and expensive looking as the table itself*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe there's real gold on these chairs and the table...." Yugi spoke bewilderedly. Both Yami's chuckled a small bit, causing Yugi's face to change from that of bewilderment to embarrassment.  
  
Seiot on the other hand kept a stern face, and he seemed to be thinking...or plotting something. Yugi looked over to him and involuntarily shivered. 'Something about him creeps me out...maybe I should talk to Yami about it....later' he thought a bit uneasily.  
  
"Yes, well I AM the pharaoh, do you see me eating on a plain ordinary dinning table, one not fit for a king of my stature?" Pharaoh Yami, somewhat braggingly, replied to Yugi. Seiot, unnoticed, rolled his eyes and somewhat snorted.  
  
Yami's cheeks reddened a bit with seeing how stuck-up his past self was acting. Although Yugi suddenly started to giggle a bit, thus causing the two Yami's and Seiot to give him questionable stares.  
  
After a few seconds, Yugi noticed everyone was watching him; this caused him to blush a small shade of pinkish red. "Heh, heh...." Yami raised an eyebrow and spoke out. "Yugi, what did you find so funny?" Yami asked quizzically to Yugi.  
  
"Oh nothing really," Yugi giggled. "It just pertains to what pharaoh said about eating at a 'plain ordinary' table, heh, heh...." he sweat dropped as he answered. Pharaoh Yami was confused, what was so funny about it? Was this boy mocking him?  
  
Yami, sensing his pharaoh self's anger rising; he spoke to Yugi again. "Yugi, would you like to enlighten us what exactly was so funny?" Yugi smiled and thought for a second, then nodded.  
  
"Okay then Yami, well, Pharaoh was talking as if we'd never see him eat at an ordinary table and all. Well, I see that every day! I found it somewhat ironic...." Yugi sweat dropped, oh well if they didn't understand what he just said, that'll be their problem  
  
Pharaoh Yami calmed down, how could he get so worked up over something so silly? Well, he'd make sure he never lost his temper around his guests; that would leave a wrong impression upon them.  
  
No one noticed; but Seiot actually found it funny to picture Yami, the pharaoh, and son of the gods, eating at a normal, plain table. Heh, to bad he couldn't have seen it for himself.  
  
"Yami...." Yugi asked, trying to get his dark's attention. Which he did, as Yami turned to face him. "Yes Yugi? What is it?" Yami asked him softly.  
  
"What about Kaiba? I mean, wouldn't he get hungry or something?" Yugi asked. Yami sighed; why did Yugi always have to think of everyone else? Doesn't he know that not everyone wants his generosity, or help? Heck, most people don't deserve it, like Kaiba; well that was Yami's opinion, not Yugi's.  
  
"Kaiba'll be fine, he can take care of himself. And I doubt he'll get into trouble." Yami tried his best to tell Yugi.  
  
He was about to reply back to Yami, when, just like how Kaiba had first appeared, a blinding flash of light began to appear next to him. Everyone had to cover their eyes and as they did, two new figures had appeared.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Okie dokie! Well that was chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it! I gotta go! ^-^ Ta' Ta' peeps!  
  
Yami: *still sleeping*  
  
Ahh, it's nice when he isn't criticizing me ^-^ YIPPIE! Well, See ya later! And remember to drop a review! Bye! ^.~  
  
BTW: I've replaced the authors note in the Chapter three spot with an actual chapter, go back there and check it out when it actually appears!! ^- ^ Thnx! JA'NE!!! 


End file.
